


Was it the Pie?

by Vlareina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, But it gets resolved quickly because they're like two, Everyone Is Alive, It's just a cute drabble, Kid Fic, Kindergardener Cas, Kindergardener Dean, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlareina/pseuds/Vlareina
Summary: Dean Winchester is a big boy now. He knows that in order to have the best kindergarten year ever, he needs to become friends with his new neighbor.Hopefully a pie can help him succeed in his mission.





	Was it the Pie?

Dean stared at his appearance in the mirror. What if the new boy didn't like the way his hair looked? What if he saw Dean's shirt and thought he wasn't cool enough to be friends with? What if he thought Dean was too boring to be friends with? Dean couldn't only have Sam to talk to, he was six already and Sam being two wasn't old enough to play with anymore. His entire future depended on whether or not this new boy liked him. What if--  


"Dean, hurry up and get down here. Didn't you want to go with Sam and me to the new neighbor's house?"  


Dean took one last glance at his appearance and fixed his hair one last time, before rushing down the stairs to the kitchen where his momma was trying to balance the apple pie, they'd made together, in one hand and Sam in the other.  


"Oh honey, here can you grab the pie? Sam has been trying to crush it with his little paws ever since he saw me take it out of the oven."  


"Yes mommy of course I can," Dean replied as he walked over to the delicious scent of apples and cinnamon. He hoped the introduction went well today because he very much wanted a slice of the pie. Right as he moved to take it, Sam squirmed in his mother's arms. "No Sammy, this isn't for you. My entire future depends on this yummy pie."  


"Aww sweetie, why does your 'entire future' depend on this pie?" Mary questioned as she repositioned Sam and made sure all the appliances were turned off before nodding at Dean to get going to their new neighbors' house.  


"Because mommy, if this pie is delicious then our new neighbors will like us. If they like us, then they'll let their son come out and play with me all the time. Sammy is too small to play with me; I'm a big boy now so I have big boy things I need to do. Like kindergarten. When I go to kindergarten next month, I'll already have a best friend. Then we'll stay best friends forever and ever. But if this pie is bad, then he'll never want to play with me and my life will be ruined!"  


Mary wanted to laugh at how over exaggerate her oldest son was being. But in his little mind he'd probably thought this through very carefully and honestly believed it was true.  


When they got to the house the first thing Dean noticed was the absence of toys outside the house. Maybe the family didn't have any toys? Or maybe they didn't trust the neighbors to not steal any of them. Maybe...  


Dean's thoughts were abruptly cut off when the door squeaked open to reveal a nice looking lady the same age as his mommy. Apparently she'd knocked on the door while he'd been thinking.  


"Hello, my name is Mary. This is Sam, my youngest," his mother smiled as she gestured to the squirmy baby in her arms. "And this is Dean, my eldest. We're your neighbors and we just wanted to say welcome to the block. Dean here baked you a pie because he wanted to be friends with your son."  


"That's awfully sweet of you Mary, and you too Dean. My name is Naomi Novak. We just moved here from Florida. It's a large difference between Kansas and Florida, ask the kids. They'll be sure to appreciate a new friend before school starts. But which one of my sons did you want to be friends with Dean? I've got a lot actually."  


Mrs. Novak was still talking but Dean felt himself zone out at the possibility of having more than one new friend. He'd been preparing himself to meet one potential playmate. Now with more, he was more unsure of whether or not any of them would like him.  


"Where are my manners, come in, come in. I can call my children down to meet you Dean, and we can slice this pie."  


They entered the house, and Dean noticed it was very large. And very neat. There didn't seem to be any toys lying on the floor, and a lot of expensive breakable things were everywhere so Dean didn't think the kids were allowed to play inside like Sammy and him.  


While they walked to the kitchen, Mrs. Novak talked to his mom about her husband and her job and in turn asked questions about Mary's life and what it was like to live in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean could tell that his mommy liked Mrs. Novak because she told him about daddy and she never told anyone about him.  


Once in the kitchen Mrs. Novak told Dean to set the pie down on the counter and have a seat next to the table. She brought out plates, forks, and a knife before she called for her kids.  


"Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, Anna! We have guests and they brought a pie to share with you all. Be sure to look somewhat presentable."  


For the first time since entering the house, Dean heard noise from upstairs and the pounding of feet soon ensued as children raced one another down the stairs towards the kitchen.  


Two young boys and a girl were standing in front of Dean with bright grins on their faces as they huffed slightly out of breath. A last boy entered the kitchen almost too silently to be heard over the commotion the other kids caused. But something drew Dean's eyes to him. He didn't know what made this boy special, but when he looked at him he knew this was the boy he wanted, no scratch that, needed as his best friend. He silently regarded Dean with a slight tilt to his head, a furrowed brow, and the most intense blue eyes Dean had ever seen.  


He seemed to be the only one who hadn't rushed down the stairs to meet them because he was the only one who seemed too calm to do anything like that.  


As they stared at one another, neither seeming to want to blink first and disrupt their eye contact, the others soon took notice and decided to change that.  


"Yo Cassie, he's adorable and you probably want to stare at him all day long until you figure him out, but he just got here. Let him relax before you start." This came from the boy with honey gold eyes who was eyeing the pie while talking to his brother.  


This seemed to break the younger boy from wherever he'd been as he blushed and looked away as fast as possible.  


"Now Gabriel don't you start. My apologies. Children, these are our new neighbors, Mary Winchester and her boys. The oldest is my son Michael, he's 8 and very good at listening to me," she pointed towards the tallest one, who had stormy blue eyes. "That there is my obnoxious 7 year old, Gabriel. He never fails to amaze me with his retorts," she gestured to the golden eyed boy with a mischievous glint to him expression. "This here is my only daughter Anna. She's 4 years old and a real sweetheart, but don't get her fired up or you're in for a real treat," she ruffled the fiery red hair that apparently matched the toddler's personality. "And finally, Castiel is my intense little genius. He may be only 6, but he can do homework as hard as Michael's," she smiled over at the dark haired boy that still sported a faint blush in his cheeks.  


"Well this is my baby Sam and my son, Dean. He's the same age as you Castiel, maybe you two could be friends," Mary tried to connect with the quiet boy, but he took one final look into the room and left as quietly as he'd come in.  


"Don't worry, he's always like that. I'm surprised he even came down to meet you." Mrs. Novak tried to reassure Dean who looked like he was on the verge of tears.  


Cas didn't like him. Just as he'd feared. He even baked him a pie, but that didn't matter to the kid! He was done with Dean so Dean was stuck all alone and...  


"So Deano, what's up?"  


"Hello Dean, it's nice to meet you."  


"Hi, your baby brother is adorable."  


"Umm, heya." Cue the small insecure wave.  


Dean continued sitting staring at the hall that Castiel walked down. What kind of a name was Castiel anyways? A weird name for a weird boy. Dean sighed in exasperation, he shouldn't be so hard on the boy. At least his siblings wanted to get to know Dean, and that would have to be enough.  


With a last pitiful glance down the hall, Dean turned towards the Novak children taking their seats at their dining table. Pie would cheer him up and hopefully take him mind off of messy black hair and bright blue eyes.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Why did Castiel have to be such an idiot? He marched up the stairs to his room and started to think.  


He'd just met a potential friend and already he'd managed to mess it up. He could've said a polite hello before saying he didn't want any pie because he didn't enjoy it. He could've waved and then left. He could've talked to the boy without actually staring at him saying absolutely nothing.  


Ugh, why did he always ruin things?  


"Cas you don't ruin things...if anything I should apologize for not realising you might be shy or might not want to be friends."  


Castiel froze upon hearing the soft voice he didn't recognize.  


The first thought that popped into his head was, "I could get used to this voice."  


The second thought was, "Uh oh, I've been taking to myself and now any slight possibility that this boy might have wanted to be my friend is now gone because he knows I'm a freak."  


He quickly turned to the door he'd left open and there standing in front of his room was the boy, (Dean, he reminded himself) from the kitchen, and in his hands he had a large slice of pie with two forks stuck in it.  


"Umm," Dean cleared his throat, "your momma thought you would be more willing to talk to me if it was just us by ourselves. So uh here I am, I guess."  


Castiel didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say and although the not speaking part was normal, the inability to even think of a response was maddening.  


He simply walked towards Dean, who had taken a few steps into the room, and then past him to get to the door in order to close it for privacy.  


"I'm sorry if you don't want me here Cas I can go if you want?"  


Castiel didn't know what to say so he looked deep into candy apple green eyes that seemed so warm and kind. They reminded him of warm summer afternoons spent with his siblings. They reminded him of happiness and soft memories. Yet they seemed hesitant to share anymore about their owner. They seemed nervous and afraid so Castiel did everything in his power to soften his stare. He allowed all the warmth Dean's eyes seemed to possess, to influence his own and slowly the walls in Dean's eyes went down.  


They stared at one another, same as they'd done in the kitchen except in here, there was no one around to interrupt them.  


Finally Castiel spoke to Dean, "Hello, my name is Castiel. I apologize for not speaking to you sooner, but I would enjoy being your companion."  


Dean looked shocked, but then a gigantic smile spread across his face and he merely asked, "So wanna share this pie now?"  


And even if Castiel didn't love pie, how was he to say no to Dean Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I forgot about this writing for a few months and only found it earlier today. I decided to post it because it was short and made me smile. It was a lot of fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Thanks!


End file.
